Accidentally in Love
by chemiskorpion0002
Summary: Perfect as they were for each other, it is still a little odd to see them actually in love. It is not because she is in love with him or he is in love with her. The thing is Yoruichi Shihouin is in love and so is Urahara Kisuke. Lyric-ed


Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach. Bleach is by Kubo Tite.

A/N:

This is for my best friend, whose currently in love again, and so inspired me to write and finish this piece.

Yes, plus my other take on anatomy. *wink*

Read on and enjoy!

~0~0~0~

**Accidentally in Love**

They both made it to the top section without breaking a sweat.

He was naturally a thinker, able to understand the most complex in a breeze. His intellect was beyond anything the world of shinigami ever came across with. But clever as he is, he kept this all under cover that only the few who are able to see beyond the surface recognizes the brain in the man.

She was a princess, heir to one of the four great noble clans of Soul Society. Many would say her status earned her a place in the academy. But the Shihouin is keen and quick, this is what earned her entrance.

And either was aware of the other's existence until a few years ago, when they entered the Shinigami Academy.

He knew she was a member of the aristocracy. She's often the subject of gossip and envy of most of their female classmates and the object of fancy of their male classmates. They need not tell him, his being naturally observant of his surroundings told him so. But none of them could approach her; much more even hold a casual conversation with her. It wasn't because she's acting pompous or haughty but because they are too scared and intimidated of her. He often wondered why. Hadn't they realized that she isn't some typecast noble, acting like they own the world and they are the highest kind of beings and all? She does have, though, a natural air of authority and a commanding presence that instigates you to respect her. It seems to him that she's a woman of character, not some whimsy princess. The confidence in her often gets him to smile at her. Not to mention, she sizzles.

It amused her that he could occasionally _smile_ genuinely, not goof around. He looked hot with that sexy grin, she admitted to herself. Though he often looked like a no-good, completely unconfident and carefree normal guy, she knew there is more in him than that. Most of their classmates missed that, judging the sandy-haired guy as a regular, but not her. She knew he is smart. He need not brag about it because if you closely analyze him, it will show. Even his simple remarks, when he is not pretending to be foolish, is a give-away that he is more than what you see. His creative and analytical mind interested her immensely and led her to actually admire the man.

It had been only a short time, yes, but things had changed dramatically.

Neither of them actually understood how it came to this point but they understood each other and could completely relate with one another. He could keep his cool around her, treating her like any other shinigami but makes her feel special in simple, surprising ways. Her status isn't a fuss for him. She wouldn't flinch when he talked about his theories and experiments. She could barter ideas with him and keep up with his understanding. Plus she does remarkable things that make him feel special. They were totally in-synch and were perfect complement to each other.

And when their friends, very few of them, realizes this…

* * *

"You kid Yoruichi! Sure you don't go out with a weirdo like him!" cried Kuukaku.

"Go out?" Yoruichi brought her other leg up and hugged her knee while she let her other leg dangled carelessly in the balcony of her room.

Kuu's face distorted in revulsion, "You don't call that going out? Dating?" She perched herself next to her unlikely friend.

"I'm not going out with him in like a mushy date or something."

The other female rolled her eyes, "Fine. If you don't want to call that going out, fine. Now, why does it have to be with a weirdo?"

"He's not a total weirdo. You make it sound like he's a bizarre-looking clown."

"Well, he is not. He's actually hot," mused Kuukaku, "That, however, doesn't change the fact he's a freak."

Yoruichi chuckled aloud. "Freak?"

"Come'on," Kuukaku rolled her eyes for the second time tonight, "He looks like an idiot one second then he understands that Schrodinger equation the next minute! Is that normal?"

Yoruichi laughed at her remark. Of course Kuukaku do not know about Kisuke's experiments that would have made him a real freak in her eyes. "The Schrödinger equation, Hamiltonian operations, one of his favorites," she joked.

Kuukaku's eyes would have popped out of their socket if it could.

Yoruichi laughed loudly, "I was kidding. Now, you mean he's geek then not a freak," asked she incredulously. Either way, she doesn't really care.

"Geek, nerd, freak, alien – it's all the same! He is NOT normal. Besides, you could by all means go out with a thug and it'll be a lot more fun than go out with a geek."

The Shihouin crossed her legs knowingly, "He is not a geek, a nerd, a freak or an alien. He's just exceptional. Besides, he could beat up a dozen hoodlums alone in a matter of minutes."

The Shiba moved closer to closely study her face, "You. Are. Crazy."

"You have no idea what he is like."

"In bed?!"

Yoruichi went red with Kuukaku's remark. "I meant his character and intellect not his skills in bed!"

The other female rolled in laughter, "Oh! His character! Right. Yeah, yeah…"

"Seriously Kuu," Yoruichi sighed to get her face back to neutral color, "The man is smart and clever."

"Oh yeah," she agreed mockingly.

Yoruichi glared at her.

Kuu laughed at her expression, "Now Yoruichi, does that _clever_ man taught you men's _anatomy_?"

"That doesn't interest him so much. He is more on physics and chemistry, not too much on biology," she replied, ignoring the tease. With that a playful smirk bloomed in her face. Good thing she listens to Kisuke's babbling jargons at times. It's going to be very useful. "He likes synthesis. You know, synthetic organic and inorganic chemistry, mimicking bio molecules and enzymes, creating mixtures, solutions. He's good at that."

The mischievous grin evaporated in Kuukaku's face and she could do nothing but gawk at Yoruichi. Kuu felt like she was transported to some weird universe whose language she cannot comprehend.

Enjoying the other's reaction, Yoruichi continued, "But I have to say he is best with quantum mechanics. Astrophysics, space manipulations, relativity… He also likes fabricating devices and tools. Though he also does study creatures and organisms ---"

A hasty fist went flying towards Yoruichi, which she dodged lazily with a smirk in place.

"You know what?" cried Kuukaku, completely infuriated and _alienated_.

"What?" Yoruichi coolly replied.

"You're starting to be a weirdo yourself."

Yoruichi chuckled, "Listen to the princess playing with firecrackers."

She blinked, twice perhaps or thrice before speaking, completely estranged, "For you to call me a princess, something must be wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me."

Kuukaku jaws dropped at Yoruichi's words. Is this seriously Shihouin Yoruichi?! She stared at her, for perhaps five minutes.

"You look like an idiot. Quit staring at me like I'm a plague."

"How do you want me to react when you tell me you are _in love_?!" Kuu literally bellowed at her, not in anger but in utter amusement. "Can you even imagine yourself in love Yoruichi?!"

Yoruichi blushed, _again_. "Shut up."

Kuu howled in laughter.

* * *

"Hey Kisuke."

Urahara didn't glance over his shoulder to look at Isshin. He merely nodded to acknowledge him.

Isshin sat beside him. "Star gazing?"

"Not really." Urahara shuffled the loose sides of his hakama.

"Trying to calculate the distance of Venus from this point?" Isshin tapped his foot merrily at the tiles of the roof.

Urahara chuckled, "Idiot."

Isshin snorted at him, "Come'on. Then why are you out here?"

The sandy-haired guy grinned playfully, "Trying to come with a theory on parallel universes."

Isshin rolled his eyes.

"I was _half_ kidding."

"Brilliant."

"What brought you here, anyway?"

"Well, you're not the only one licensed to ponder on science are you?"

Urahara rubbed the back of his neck lazily. Of course he didn't believe his excuse. "So you're pondering on the wonders of the universe?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I'm pondering on the _wonders_ of anatomy."

Urahara glanced at him and roared in laughter. "Perv!"

"What's perverted about that?" Isshin glanced at Urahara, looking completely confused of his remark. He's _seriously_ interested in anatomy.

"Oh." Seeing him look at him like that, Urahara half dismissed his theory. "What got you interested in anatomy?" he asked cautiously.

"I want to dissect people."

Urahara made a face, "Morbid."

Isshin grinned meaningfully at him.

Urahara slapped his forehead with his hand, "I knew it Isshin!"

The black-haired shinigami laughed.

"You're sick!"

Isshin patted his shoulder, "At least it is interesting…"

"You're a crap."

The other guy merely shrugged then composed himself, "Anyway Kisuke."

Urahara's expression resigned to a collected state with his friend's change in expression.

"That girl in the Academy, you do know who she is, right?"

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Yes."

Urahara chuckled, "What about her?" He actually guessed where this conversation is leading.

Isshin looked at him. He seemed not moved or anything. "Well, she is a member of the nobility," Isshin placed his hand on his pocket, "She's a princess, a heir even."

"And so?"

"Isn't it hard to get along with a noble? I mean, they're most likely conceited and arrogant. You're pissed off with people like that aren't you? Besides, aren't their manners and formalities disgusting?"

"First, Yoruichi isn't some stereotype noble. She's different. Second, I think nobles are amusing."

'_Amusing.' _Isshin repeated the word in his head. As far as he knows, Urahara only uses that word to describe the logic of science, like how light is both have properties of a particle and a wave, stuffs like that.

Urahara spoke again, "Yoruichi is none like anyone I had met before, noble or not. She's not even like most women who wait for mister prince charming or knight in shining armor to save their ass. She can perfectly handle herself," he paused to look fully at Isshin, "Plus she's intelligent. She got brains."

Isshin blinked at him.

"Well, in further addition to that, she's –"

Isshin raised his right palm briefly at Urahara, "Kisuke..."

Urahara looked skeptically at him, "What?"

"Am I crazy to think you are actually _in love_?"

He merely smiled, and _blushed_, actually though very slightly.

Isshin felt as if he had inhaled a thousand ton nitrous oxide, the laughing gas, and he bawled in laughter.

Urahara sighed, that was highly not unexpected from Isshin but it made him even redder. "What's funny?" But Isshin is to busy laughing to reply. "Listen Isshin, seriously," Urahara chose to continue, "It's maybe a little out of this world and maybe it does evoke weird reactions but that is normal."

Completely ignoring Urahara's explanation, Isshin continued laughing, getting louder at the moment. For his genius friend to actually fall in love, it is the greatest joke to Isshin.

Urahara glared at him, "Now listen. It is--"

No reaction from the other person. He didn't even pause from his laughs.

"Isshin."

Laughter simply echoed in the skies while Isshin held his sides joyously.

Urahara shook his head as he watched him and resigned himself to sighing, "You'll see Isshin. I'll be more than happy to remind you of this when you find _her_. I bet you'll have crazier reactions. I'd be happy to laugh."

"Come' on Urahara!" he managed to blunt out as his laughter subsided and his breaths slowly returned to normal.

~0~0~0~

_Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows_

_So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know, well maybe I'm in love (love)…_

_Never ever end of all this love. Well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love…_

_I wanna to hear you whisper. Come on, Come on. Settle down inside my love…_

_Come on, come on! We were once upon a time in love…_

_We're accidentally in love…_

_Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally, Accidentally_

"_We're accidentally in love…"_

~0~0~0~

A/N:

Blah, blah, blah… I know, I know! And I do hope I didn't go too out of character for them. Seriously.

Now, your say please. Yes. Please. Thank you. Haha!


End file.
